


In the Rain (Give me your business card)

by Happers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Ao3 messed up the posting like three times, I have no idea, Im not retyping everything again, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happers/pseuds/Happers
Summary: Viktor picks up Yuuki.Because Yuuki wants hm to.Adorably awkward conversations ensue.





	In the Rain (Give me your business card)

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't even know anymore. I slept three hours last night and my first and last cup of coffee was eight hours ago.
> 
> How did this pairing come to be? Ray misspelled Yuuri.
> 
> This one is for you, my partner in crime.
> 
> Also, full disclaimer: I wrote this on a phone and I'm way too tired to spell check. If you see any typos, be a dear and please tell me?

It was raining.

That wasn't something unusual, per se, more irritating. Especially irritating because Yuuki was out about two miles from the closest village without an umbrella. He'd even checked the weather forecast, too.

However, it seemed the meteorologists had fucked up quite spectacularly today. Sunny day with no clouds, estimated temperature 34°C.

How wonderfully accurate.

Not.

The rain started to come down harder.

Yuuki considered recording this unfortunate series of events in his diary, but he wasn't sure the downpour and his phone could peacefully coexist without one of them sizzling and dying.

Hint: It wouldn't be the rain.

However, a problem presented itself.

Yuuki was still stuck, quite a distance from civilization, on an old country road in the rain.

He hadn't even had any nefarious purposes for coming here. His mother had told him that maybe it'd be nice to take a walk, see, she'd even be kind enough to point out the route on a map-

Yuuki hated his life.

Huddling beneath a sturdy pine growing by the road, he swiftly pulled out a flyer. He had no choice - he'd have to call a taxi.

He used his other hand to pull out his phone from his backpack, hoping and praying that his prized possession would be hardier against the elements than he expected, and punched in the number.

The phone rang once, twice.

"Hello?" a bored female voice asked from the other side. Well, that certainly sounded very professional.

"Hello, is this Mirai Taxi?" Better to make sure.

"Yeah."

Wonderful.

"Can I order a taxi for right now?" He quickly rattled off the directions to Middle of Nowhere, population:himself.

"Yeah. He'll be there."

Bored Female Voice acknowledged and hung up.

Yuuki took a second to feel annoyed before promptly panicking and shoving his phone into the depths of his backpack, hoping and praying the gadget would survive this treatment.

And then he waited.

And waited.

How long did it take for a taxi to come anyways? The operator hadn't said.

He was sorely tempted to take out his phone to look at the time, but resisted through sheer iron willpower.

Meanwhile, he continued to get wetter and wetter. No matter how much he tried to keep his teeth from chattering, he'd lost control of his jaw long ago.

The pine needles of the poor tree he'd taken shelter under had long since succumbed to the endless torrent, dipping under its weight and letting the drops fall onto its refugee.

Where the hell was his taxi?!

A honk.

Two headlights shone at him through the rain.

Yuuki didn't waste any time bolting toward the car. Those two lights felt like the light of salvation at the moment.

He all but threw himself in the car, arms curling around himself and teeth not ceasing their rhythm.

"You're getting the car wet," a petulant-sounding voice came from Yuuki's left.

Turning his head, he saw that it came from a youthful man with white hair and blue eyes. There was a slight lilt to the words, the slightest hint of an accent, but Yuuki couldn't figure out where from.

He met the man's blue eyes, which confirmed the impression he'd gotten from his voice - a foreigner.

The white hair was unusual too. The man looked young, yet he had white hair? Was it natural or dyed? He'd never heard of a young person with completely white hair, but upon closer inspection there wasn't any other color showing at the roots, which could just mean that he had a really good dye job-

"You can stop staring now," the voice sing-songed, abruptly pulling Yuuki to reality. If his entire face wasn't already very red from the cold, he was certain he would've gone crimson.

He'd been caught staring at a stranger! How embarrassing, not to mention impolite.

He noticed the driver's lips were upturned into a goofy smile, almost like he found it funny that the soaking wet kid he'd just picked up had been staring at him and upon being called out only continued to be lost in thought.

"Are you the one who ordered this taxi?" the driver asked.

Oh, right. Taxi.

"Uh, yeah. Yuukiteru Amano."

"Alright," the man almost hummed. "Where to?" Yes, that was definitely amusement.

Yuuki, of course, responded by pulling himself to all of his wet 161 centimeters. The dramatic effect of stating his address was slightly ruined by his teeth still refusing to kindly shut up.

The driver input the address in his GPS, then properly starting the motor and setting off.

Thank god, the taxi had heating.

"How did you manage to get caught up in a storm like that?"

Oh boy, chatty taxi drivers. Those had never been Yuuki's forte.

"I, uh, decided to take a little hike. The weather forecast was totally inaccurate."

The man nodded his head in a way that seemed sympathetic. Sympathetic or mocking. Yuuki was a nice person though, so he would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Ah, I understand. The weather can get so confusing here. Back home, it's always either snowing or hail. Or both."

Yuuki blinked. So his assessment of the man as a foreigner had been accurate. Interesting.

"Your home...?" he inqures, curiosity piqued.

The man gasped, as if shocked or appalled. "Why, young man! So bold. We haven't even had our first date yet." This was followed by a rather flirtatious wink.

The red that had faded from Yuuki's face came back full force. "W-what?!" No, that wasn't what he'd meant at all! "I didn't mean that!"

The driver let out a theatrical gasp. "Oh, I see your true colors now! Leading me on with your words while not meaning them! How cruel!"

Yuuki let out a startled squawk of protest. "N-no! That's not what I mean at all! I'm not even into guys, stop it!" Because he wasn't. Yuukiteru Amano was 100% straight. And just because this strange new man was suddenly presented in that light, Yuuki suddenly was not thinking of how possibly attractive he might be.

Fuck.

A deep laugh startled Yuuki out of his unfortunate thoughts. "You're fun to mess with."

The deepness of that voice, unlike Yuuki's own, combined with that stange lilt (he mentioned snow, something northern?) was strangely seductive-

He was not having a sexuality crisis in a taxi after having been saved from certain death by drowning by said taxi while sitting next to the unfairly attractive taxi driver.

This was not his life.

"Whatever," Yuuki mumbled as a half-hearted response, turning to face away from the man and look out the window.

Huh, they'd already gone quite a ways. Which meant that soon, Yuuki would be dropped off at his house, never seeing the mysterious stranger and being left with these tumultuous feelings-

Screw it.

"So what's your name?"

"Oh?" the man's eyes glittered in an already familiar way. "Have you changed your mind? Asking for my name, I see-"

"No!" Yuuki quickly denied because he did not want those thoughts.

"It's just," he swiftly started before the driver - the taxi driver, when had this become his life - could say anything else. "You know my name and I don't know yours."

The man hummed as if considering this. "Viktor Nikiforov."

Yuuki's brow scrunched up. "Russian?"

Viktor beamed. Seriously, how was a grown, very handsome - no, bad thoughts - man able to pull such a face? "Correct!" he practically sang.

Yuuki's cheeks went a little pink.

He was a teenager, sue him.

Viktor's eyes seemed to zero in on the blush and he seemed to smile even brighter. "You're cute," he proclaimed without even an ounce of shame. The color on Yuuki's face steadily began to grow a darker shade.

"N-no," Yuuki mumbled half-heartedly.

The man - Viktor - just kept on smiling.

The abrupt stop of the vehicle drew Yuuki's attention. Glancing out the window, he abruptly realized that they'd arrived already.

He pulled his, thankfully dry, wallet from his backpack. "How much do I...?" he started to ask.

"Nothing at all!"  came the joyous reply.

Yuuki very slowly blinked. "What? But you drove me, I have to-"

"Nope," Viktor yet again cheerfully declined. "All I need is for you to take my business card." He handed Yuuki a white card.

"Well, that doesn't seem like a good business strategy," the teen mumbled.

Viktor just kept on smiling.

Somewhat hesitantly, Yuuki opened the door and got out of what he hadn't previously noticed was a hideously yellow taxi, wincing as he saw the wet spot he'd left behind.

He waved awkwardly. "Bye, Viktor."

Viktor waved back, "Bye, Yuukiteru."

Yuuki stood in front of his house (when had it stopped raining?), watching the yellow taxi disappear. He glanced at the card in his hand and snorted.

It was perfectly blank, except for a hastily scribbled phone number.

'Some business card,' Yuuki thought.

He debated throwing it away. He did like girls and generally didn't like guys, it was more of... He liked Viktor.

He should still throw it away.

(He kept it.)


End file.
